Legends:Droide astromecânico
thumb|250px|Da esquerda para a direita: [[Legends:Droide astromecânico série R5|Droides astromecânicos série R5, R4 e R7]] Um droide astromecânico era um tipo de droide que servia como mecânico automático, fazendo diversos serviços de reparos e por vezes servindo de substituto ou auxiliar para um computador de navegação em naves estelares menores. Droides astromecânicos também podiam usar as mainframes de naves maiores para sua vantagem. Muitos pilotos de caças estelares usavam copilotos astromecânicos. A maioria desses droides eram só capazes de se comunicar pela escrita, ou pelos sistemas de um computador, ou por binário, um código especial de cliques, bipes e sons similares. Desde muito antes das Guerras Clônicas, a Industrial Automaton era de longe a fabricante de droides astromecânicos mais bem sucedida. Eles fizeram a Série R 1-9. A Série R7 foi feita exclusivamente para o uso com o caça E-wing, enquanto os outros eram para uso geral. Durante as Guerras clônicas, R4-P17 era o droide astromecânico ligado ao caça de Obi-Wan Kenobi, enquanto R2-D2 era o do caça de Anakin Skywalker. Galeria de modelos de droides astromecânicos Image:R1-G4.jpg|Série R1 Image:R2d2.jpg|Série R2 Image:R3-A2.jpg|Série R3 Image:R4-M9.jpg|Série R4 Image:R5d4.jpg|Série R5 Image:R6droid.jpg|Série R6 Image:R7 copy.jpg|Série R7 Image:R9Pic.jpg|Série R9 Image:P2 EGD.jpg|Série P2 Image:T3-m4.jpg|Série T3 Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 3'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 4'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romance * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Parte I: Survival'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance júnior * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videogame *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romance júnior *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 3'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Inside Job'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romantização júnior *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars Droids'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romance júnior *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Choices of One'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Starfall'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Black Ice'' The Game Chambers of Questal *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' quadrinhos * * *''A Valentine Story'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance júnior *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance júnior *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' videogame *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Riptide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' }} Non-canon appearances * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' videogame *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' (jogo) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' (filme) *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars Microfighters Episode 3: Rebel Rally Time'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' * Fontes *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' reference book *''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Hero's Guide'' * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' }} Categoria:Droides astromecânicos